


Home

by CaramelBuns



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kirk/spock - Freeform, slight angst, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelBuns/pseuds/CaramelBuns
Summary: Just some slightly angsty but mostly fluffy stuff I needed to get off my chest!Enjoy some Spirk for the soul.





	

"What you don't understand, Jim.." Spock lifted a hand to gently brush his sensitive fingertips along the taught jaw of his captain's, making Jim tilt his head up a fraction of a degree to look Spock in the eye. "-is that I cannot withstand losing you one time more." Just the thought of it cause the coldest knot to form in his stomach, but it was soon replaced by warm reassurance as Jim nearly hiccuped a breath into his tight chest. Spock watched silently as Jim's bright blue eyes grew reflective with tears, and he pulled his jaw from Spock's grip, his jaw more tense than before. He was vainly trying to hold back tears.  
Spock took this observation as permission to slowly draw his arms around the captain, pulling their bodies close together. He had this motion done enough to him by his mother, and spent years watching other humans provide this gesture in times of needed comfort and reassurance. "I am here."  
Jim let a choked sob escape his throat and his entire body seemed so fragile in that moment as he seemed to crumple in Spock's arms.  
The close physical contact sent Jim's thoughts flooding Spock's consciousness. A blessed curse of being a touch telepath. The sweep of emotion nearly knocked the breath out of Spock, but he held still and only tightened the embrace. His own chest felt tight with unending, consuming emotion. He had only wept once before in front of Jim, and that was at the moment when he had previously watched his captain die only inches from him. And there had been nothing he could do about it. He soon recognized this tightness as the feeling of wanting to cry. Spock stifled it enough, but could not stop his eyes from getting the slightest bit foggy. Vulcan in mind and biology, but half human nonetheless. Full-blooded Vulcans did not have tear ducts, but his partly human anatomy included this feature. He mentally chastised the fact they existed.  
His mental train of thought was cut off as Jim let out another sob, his arms shooting around Spock's body. Likely for more comfort, or perhaps for the fact it felt like his knees would give beneath him in this time of emotional rawness. He tightened his grip accordingly and pressed his chin to the top of Jim's head, where it was nestled in the crook of Spock's neck.  
Although they rarely embraced like this so, it felt familiar, it felt right. Spock ran his fingers slowly down Jim's spine, knowing the gesture always comforted him when he needed it from his mother. He felt a glint of satisfaction as Jim's shoulders seemed to give slack and his back curved to the touch. "You do not need to leave." He whispered, his low voice soothing and earnest. This earned him another tightening grip from Jim, who was openly weeping into Spock's chest now. Gasping, hiccuping, sputtering, sniffling. "I will protect you. You are not alone." Spock's voice was the only thing that mattered to Jim now. He needed him to survive. Needed this. Needed them to always be together.  
"I won't leave.." Jim sputtered, his lips wet with his own tears.  
"But you need to promise me."  
"Anything, Jim."  
"Never leave me?"  
His voice was thick with his crying, and he hadn't looked back up at Spock since he'd started crying. He didn't have to. Spock knew all he was feeling.  
The Vulcan placed a tender, slow kiss upon Jim's head, pushing his own comfort and love through the physical contact into Jim's mind. It was warm and echoing, filling all corners of Jim's mind. A psyche that was more often filled with fear and self-deprecation and crippled confidence than Jim was willing to admit.  
"Never, Jim." His voice was strong with comfort, and thick with devotion and love. For any other human it would still sound nearly deadpan, but Jim knew his Vulcan better than anyone.  
The captain's body finally began to relax, the sobs turning to silent tears rolling down flushed cheeks onto Spock's blue Starfleet shirt. After a few moments, Jim's hands slid down Spock's back and nestled in the small of it. He hummed before letting a large yawn rattle him. Spock refrained from letting a small smirk play at the corner of his lips and idly reached a hand up to run his fingers through Jim's hair. He was home.


End file.
